This invention relates generally to golf equipment and, in particular, to a golf club head of an iron-type.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,065 to Karsten Solheim discloses a golf club head to which one end of a shaft is attached. The golf club head has a heel, a toe, and a beveled sole extending between the heel and the toe. The beveled sole includes a trailing portion defined by a ridge that extends from the toe to the heel midway between the leading and trailing edges of the sole. The ridge passes through the neutral axis of the club head where the neutral axis is defined by a plumb line extending from a point located approximately at the center of a grip that is attached to the other end of the shaft.
The present invention provides a golf club head of an iron-type including a body having a front face arranged for impact with a golf ball, a heel end, a toe end and a beveled sole. The beveled sole has a leading edge disposed along a bottom portion of the front face, a trailing edge disposed rearwardly of the leading edge, and a ridge located between the leading and trailing edges. The beveled sole has a primary surface located between the leading edge and the ridge. The primary surface varies in width from the heel end to the toe end. The primary surface has a first width dimension adjacent the heel end and a second width dimension measured along a center line located substantially midway between the heel and toe ends. The first width dimension of the primary surface is less than the second width dimension of the primary surface. The beveled sole also has a secondary surface located between the trailing edge and the ridge. The secondary surface meets the primary surface along the ridge and is disposed at an obtuse angle to the primary surface. The secondary surface also varies in width from the heel end to the toe end. The secondary surface has a first width dimension adjacent the heel end and a second width dimension measured along the center line. The first width dimension of the secondary surface is greater than the second width dimension of the secondary surface.
The front face preferably has a loft angle of at least 48 degrees, and a hosel with a longitudinal axis may be connected to the heel end of the body. The primary surface of the beveled sole has a heel extension that is intersected by the longitudinal axis of the hosel. The body may also have a back face opposite the front face with an elongated cavity formed in therein. A weight member is disposed in the cavity. The primary surface of the beveled sole may have a third width dimension adjacent the toe end. The third width dimension of the primary surface is less than the second width dimension of the primary surface. The secondary surface of the beveled sole may have a third width dimension adjacent the toe end. The third width dimension of the secondary surface is greater than the second width dimension of the secondary surface.